Stinger M7
The Stinger M7 is a launcher that appears in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. It can lock on to scorestreaks and players. It has a four-round capacity and fires them together simultaneously. Campaign In singleplayer, the Stinger M7 is used to destroy a Titan in the level "Fission", a tower where a sniper is hidden in "Manhunt", and a VTOL in "Crash". The player is also tasked to grab a Stinger M7 in "Throttle" and use it against a Titan, only to be interrupted by a drone swarm. Multiplayer The Stinger M7 is also available in the Multiplayer. It is unlocked at the start. Against scorestreaks and enemy players, the Stinger M7 is very effective, being able to destroy most Scorestreaks and players with one shot. However, the Stinger M7 is a tad inconsistent with trying to actually hit its targets, since the lock-on system can cause munitions to hit a surface when attempting to follow the target. This weakness is most commonly encountered when an enemy leaves the player's sight after firing the Stinger M7 at them. Against scorestreaks, the munitions may be redirected by flares. When flares are deployed, Stinger rockets are redirected into the ground, which can actually result in kills. Remote Turrets also cannot be locked on to. Interestingly, the Stinger M7 can lock onto an XS1 Goliath pilot, providing an efficient way to kill the pilot if the user can stay out of harm's way. The Stinger M7 uses the classic lock-on system, similarly to launchers such as the FIM-92 Stinger from previous titles, but must also use the lock-on system to direct the munitions at enemy players, making the Stinger M7 more accurate than past launchers against enemy personnel but also puts the user at greater risk of being killed. The time for lock on is ~1.25 seconds. Since Scavenger does not give extra starting ammo for the Stinger M7 nor does it resupply it, the only way to get more ammunition for it is by picking up another Stinger from the ground. Exo Survival The Stinger M7 appears in Exo Survival. It is unlocked at round 14. Due to it being lock-on only, and doing high explosive damage, it is an effective weapon to use against armored enemies like A.S.T.s and Warbirds, as well as against drones due to it being hard to take them down with regular gunfire at times. It can still be used effectively against enemy infantry, however, since it is able to lock onto infantry as well. Despite it doing high damage to armored enemies, in higher rounds it can especially get hard to take them out with the Stinger as the A.S.T.s may use Trophy Systems, or the Warbird may use flares. Supply Drop Variants *'Seeker' Enlisted *'Firehawk' Elite *'Nighthawk' Elite *'Royalty' Elite *'Warden' Challenge (150 vehicle kills) Gallery Stinger M7 model AW.png|Render of the model Stinger M7 AW.png|First person view of the Stinger M7 Stinger M7 and MAHEM scope overlay AW.png|Aiming down the sight Stinger M7 Reloading AW.png|Reloading References Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Launchers